


Two Bodies in Motion

by lostmagician



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmagician/pseuds/lostmagician
Summary: They share a bond. A bond that has only grown and strengthened over time. This is their life together.A collection of drabbles for the Cobra Kai fandom.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 164
Kudos: 265





	1. Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> For best experience, read in Entire Work mode.

Johnny kicked off the sheets, unable to handle the heat anymore. He looked to his side. Daniel was sleeping on his stomach, dead to the world, with his leg hitched up and his fists loosely curled.

He stirred a little, when Johnny leaned forward and mouthed at his shoulder.

“Can’t sleep?” Daniel asked in a gravelly voice.

He hummed and moved a hand slowly down Daniel’s spine until his pinkie lay inches away from his ass— a question. Daniel let out a groan and canted his hips back.

“Okay, but make it fast. I have to be up by six.”


	2. In Session

It was intoxicating, the way he caressed Daniel's tongue in slow, measured strokes. Every now and then, he would pause to tug Daniel's lower lip between his teeth, sucking gently, before licking his way back into his mouth.

Daniel rolled his hips, shuddering when the hard line of Johnny’s dick rubbed against him. Johnny broke the kiss with a shaky exhale and leaned his forehead into Daniel.

“We need to get ready for dinner,” Daniel said, low and rough. He ran his fingers through Johnny's sweaty hair.

Johnny nodded, his eyes glazed and unfocused, before sealing their lips once again.


	3. This I Promise You

He'd only been gone _two_ minutes. When he returned to the booth, there was a blonde waitress hovering over Johnny, laughing.

“Well aren't you the funny one,” she said, bumping his shoulder. “And handsome, too.”

Johnny flashed her a boyish grin.

Daniel sat down in his seat, seething. He hardly said three words during the rest of dinner. Johnny took it in stride— up until the moment they went outside. He crowded Daniel against the car, solid muscle pinning him in place.

“Stop being jealous,” he rasped, nosing behind his ear. “We both know you're the one getting fucked tonight.”


	4. Old Hurts

Daniel returned from his jog and all but collapsed on the sofa, his face pale and drawn tight.

Johnny chewed the inside of his cheek, feeling suddenly nervous. He set aside his coffee and very carefully placed a hand on Daniel's foot.

Dark eyes snapped to him, full of accusation. Johnny breathed, tugging Daniel's leg until it was stretched across his lap. He concentrated on the knee, pressing his fingers deep into the muscle before massaging it in circles.

Daniel continued to stare at him warily. But little by little, the tension melted from his body. It was a start.


	5. Let's Show Them

“Let me demonstrate,” Johnny told the class, before turning to Daniel. “Sensei LaRusso, if you would please.”

Daniel positioned himself behind Johnny and snaked an arm around his neck. Johnny held onto it loosely at first. Then his grip tightened, Daniel's world titled, and he found himself flat on his back with Johnny standing over him.

“And that's how you escape a headlock,” Johnny said, aiming a cocky grin at the class.

But when Johnny pulled him to his feet, Daniel felt a thumb brush softly across his knuckles.

It was a _sorry_ and _thank you,_ all rolled into one.


	6. Split Open

His eyes stayed fixed on Daniel, even as he pounded into him, his breath hot and fast against his chin.

“I can’t,” Daniel gasped. He turned his head, but Johnny's hand rose and forced him back into place, blue eyes zeroing in on every twitch. Daniel bared his teeth, it was _too much,_ he couldn't—

Johnny gave a particularly hard thrust, and Daniel's face crumpled, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train.

“Fuck yeah,” Johnny panted. He pressed his lips firmly against Daniel's. He snapped his hips once, twice, and Daniel groaned when Johnny's dick pulsed inside of him.


	7. All The Things Lost

He made one stupid comment, and suddenly they were engaged in a choreography that they’d practiced and perfected with time. Strike, strike, block, strike.

It’s only when he narrowly avoided a punch to the trachea that he realized that Daniel’s modus operandi had changed. There was an undercurrent of fear in his every move.

Johnny charged into him, knocking him to the mat. Daniel struggled hard until Johnny pinned both his hands above his head; his eyes darted quickly over Daniel's face, analyzing.

“You saw Amanda today,” he said in slow realization.

Daniel’s gaze dropped, his lips turning down sadly.


	8. Fill In The Blanks

Johnny woke up with his head pounding and his mouth cotton-dry.

He groaned as fragments from the night before drifted to the surface. Meeting the guys at the bar. Ordering rounds after rounds of beer. The waitress leaning in with sultry eyes _(you need anything else, sugar?)._

“Hey,” a voice rumbled behind him. Johnny turned over, squinting.

Daniel was leaning against the headboard with a cup of coffee in his hands. He looked well-fucked, hair sticking out in tufts and chest full of bite marks.

"What happened?" Johnny rasped.

He snorted. "You jumped me the second I picked you up.”


	9. Reeled In

His eyes widened at the sight of Johnny. He looked _filthy—_ skin streaked with dirt, moss-stained clothes, and a smell that was so god-awful, it knocked Daniel sideways.

Johnny gave a lopsided smile. “The boys threw me in the lake.”

He put down his fishing rod, and approached Daniel. Just as he dipped in for a kiss, Daniel tensed and turned his head away.

Johnny blinked, confused. Then, his eyes gleamed; before Daniel could run, Johnny had him wrestled into a chokehold, face shoved deep into his armpit.

“Should've accepted the kiss,” Johnny laughed in response to his muffled squawks.


	10. Plus One

Johnny noticed it while taking out the trash; it lay half-hidden under an empty bag of trail mix. He found Daniel in the living room. “Hey, did you throw this away?”

Daniel glanced up, eyes fixing a little too long on the card, before returning to his laptop. “Yeah, some old employees from the dealership are getting married. I'm not going.”

Johnny looked down at the invitation, rubbing his thumb slowly over the metallic font.

_Daniel LaRusso and Guest_

Then a little further down: _Please specify the name of the guest._

He bit his lip. “Yeah, weddings are stupid anyway.”


	11. A Little Something

He discovered Johnny in the kitchen, hurriedly scraping scrambled eggs into a plate. He looked like he'd just jumped out of bed, hair tousled and pillow creases on his cheek.

Johnny tensed at the sight of him. “You’re up early,” he said in accusation.

Daniel rubbed his eyes, not understanding. It's only when he shuffled inside that he noticed the counter, where orange juice, coffee, and buttered toast lay neatly arranged on a tray.

He pried the pan out of Johnny’s hand, and softly kissed the hard line of his mouth.

Johnny looked away, slightly mollified. “Happy birthday,” he muttered.


	12. To The Root

He pressed his fingers into Daniel’s jaw and moaned when he opened wider, hot mouth sucking him down before hollowing his cheeks. Johnny stretched his neck back against the sofa, panting heavily.

Fuck, he was so _close,_ could already feel his belly quivering in anticipation. He just needed _—_

He carded his fingers through Daniel’s hair, urging him on. He groaned when Daniel took him deeper, deeper, until his nose was buried in the wiry hair at the base of his cock.

Tight throat muscles fluttered around the head; Johnny sank his teeth into his lip, as his entire body contracted.


	13. Coitus Interruptus

Daniel was teaching Perez the crescent kick, and Johnny couldn't take his eyes off his legs. The way they stretched into the air, strong and supple.

Later, they were going to be wrapped around Johnny. Feet digging into his ass, as Daniel squeezed him closer with every thrust. He'd moan _harder,_ _harder,_ and right before coming, he'd clench around Johnny, a tight searing _—_

“—Sensei? You were showing us a move?”

Johnny blinked and turned to see three pairs of eyes fixed on him.

His face went hot. “Get down and give me twenty.”

They stared at him.

“Now!” he barked.


	14. Unwind

“Can you believe it? And he kept asking me to show him the crane kick. I was going to _strangle_ him _—”_

He stopped talking when Johnny aimed the showerhead at him, washing away the suds from his hair. He blinked the water out of his eyes. “And then there was that girl, what’s her name. Oh, _Nasir—”_

Click of the bottle. Soapy hands on his chest.

“You know what she told Anders? That if he didn’t man up and fight her...”

Hands going lower.

“If he didn’t man up...”

Fingers wrapped around him, and Daniel lost his train of thought.


	15. Just In Case

Johnny was so transparent, it goddamn hurt.

“Okay, you want a new printer now. But what if you regret it later, huh? What then?”

“Listen, just because you _ordered_ guac, doesn’t mean you need to _settle_ for guac.”

The last straw came when he pointed at two squirrels on the window sill. “Hey look, just add two baby squirrels and they’d be the perfect family.”

Daniel snapped. “Johnny, I’m not gonna change my mind about us.”

The smile died on Johnny’s lips, but Daniel watched as realization finally set into his eyes. He nodded once and returned to the dishes.


	16. With Old Age

“No, not that one,” Daniel warned him. “It’s too heavy.”

Johnny eyed the cardboard box; it looked small and compact. He rolled his eyes, and bent down to pick it up.

“Johnny—”

Just as he stood up, white-hot pain shot down his spine. The box dropped to the floor in a thump, and he remained frozen with his head crooked forward and his back curved in. He looked like a dumbass peacock.

There was a sound behind him.

“Are you laughing?” he growled.

“No,” Daniel said, snorting with laughter.

“LaRusso! Just help me get to the sofa.”

“Sure thing, grandpa.”


	17. Hot As A Fever

The smell of puke hit Daniel the second he stepped inside. He sat down on the bed, and laid a gentle hand on Johnny's forehead.

“Did you take your temperature again?” Daniel asked quietly.

Johnny grunted, small tremors running through his body. His eyes were screwed shut.

“How much?”

“103,” he rasped through cracked lips.

“Okay... Just hang in there.” He stroked his hand through Johnny's hair. “The fever should break soon.”

Johnny made a weak sound in his throat, then suddenly his face pinched and he jerked up. Daniel grabbed the bucket just in time to avoid the splatter.


	18. A Lesson Learned

Miller wasn’t happy to have his form corrected again. He mumbled something just as Daniel walked away.

“What did you just say?”

“Well it’s true, isn’t it? Everybody says you and Sensei Lawrence live together.”

The class went silent. Johnny stood a few feet away with an unreadable expression.

Daniel swallowed thickly. “Get out.”

“What? You can’t just tell me _—_ ”

“Yes, I can. _Get — out._ ”

Miller stepped back, before clenching his fists and stomping out with an angry huff. Daniel turned to the class. “Anybody else has something they wanna say?”

Not a word.

“Good, then _get_ back to work.”


	19. Lie In Bed

“Did you... notice me when we were in high-school?”

Johnny snorted. “You were stuck up my ass. How could I not?”

“No, no,” Daniel said, lowering his book. Johnny did the same with his magazine. “I mean... Did you have feelings for me?”

His eyes darted all over Daniel’s face before fixing on his chin. “No.” They snapped back up. “Did you?”

Daniel chewed the inside of his cheek. “No.”

Johnny returned to his magazine and shrugged. “Well, there you have it. Neither of us had feelings for each other.”

He stared at his page. Daniel didn’t say anything else.


	20. Need A Ride?

Daniel felt alive, fresh air blowing against his cheeks, shoes slapping against the pavement.

“You can stop running, baby. I’m right here.”

He looked to his right. Johnny was rolling along the curb, with an elbow leaning out the window. Black sunglasses, wicked smile. “How about you hop in and we do a little marathon of our own?”

Daniel’s lips twitched. “Go home, Johnny.”

But _of course,_ Johnny noticed.

“We can see who reaches the finish line first,” he continued, waggling his eyebrows.

Daniel rolled his eyes, and turned down a one-way street so that Johnny wouldn’t see his smile.


	21. Again

“There’s my college girl,” he said when Samantha arrived. He hugged her tightly. “Mhm, I missed you.”

“Dad, it’s only been a week.”

“Doesn’t matter.” He glanced behind her. “Where’s Anthony?”

“He had to study, he has an exam on Monday.”

“Another one?” The words were out before he could control himself.

Samantha’s smile dimmed.

Johnny cleared his throat behind him. “Hey, Sam. How about you come inside and help me set the table?”

She gave Daniel a sad look before heading inside. He felt a soft kiss to the back of the head. Johnny’s retreating footsteps.

Anthony hated him.


	22. Words Unsaid (P·1)

“ _—_ and you remembered to pack the toothpaste?”

“Yes.”

“What about shower gel? I don’t know if the campsite has _—”_

“Daniel,” Johnny cut him off. His lips quirked into a smile. “I packed everything.”

Daniel shifted on his feet. “Okay, well...”

 _I’ll miss you,_ he wanted to stay.

“... I’ll see you next week?”

Johnny nodded. He leaned forward and pecked Daniel on the lips.

“See you.”

He picked up his duffel bag and went outside, where Robby and Miguel were waiting. Daniel waved at them good-bye.

The words stayed stuck in his throat, even as they rolled out of the driveway.


	23. Away (P·2)

“I know why you’re doing this,” Miguel said, deep lines etched into his forehead. “Taking us fishing… camping.”

There was a long pause, silent except for the crackle of the fire and Robby’s gentle snoring from the tent.

“You want us to be friends.”

Johnny added a marshmallow to the roasting stick, and kept his voice casual. “Is it working?”

“Don’t get me wrong, we get along,” Miguel said, shaking his head slowly. “But forgiveness… that’s something else.”

Another pause, during which he hesitated. “Did Mr. LaRusso forgive you for what happened to his knee?”

Johnny smiled a little sadly.


	24. Flying Solo (P·3)

He’d never realized how important Johnny’s presence was in the dojo.

Dealing with twice the students was _hard._

After three days, he threw in the towel and called for reinforcement. Louie wasn’t the best role model; he thought karate was Chinese and _kata_ a type of massage. But he helped with supervision.

Daniel walked into the kitchen, rubbing his neck. Today had been particularly hard with a fight that broke out mid-class. He opened the fridge, saw all the fresh ingredients that were going to expire soon; closed it and picked up the phone.

Another night of take-out wouldn’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hilarious [character study](https://storyshark2005.tumblr.com/post/613424965096767488/in-defense-of-cousin-louie-hey-hes-not-so-bad) on Louie LaRusso.


	25. Reunion (P·4)

Daniel fused their lips together the second Johnny walked through the door.

Johnny immediately dropped his duffel bag and cupped Daniel’s jaw. The kiss was hot and demanding; and soon they were making their way to the bedroom, stripping off their clothes.

“You prepped yourself?” Johnny asked in-between kisses.

Daniel nodded, and got on all fours. Johnny covered him with his torso and sheathed himself in one long thrust. It was hard and fast, the sound of their grunts echoing in the room, skin slapping against skin.

When Johnny spilled inside of him, Daniel bit into the pillow and came.


	26. Back In Black

When Daniel had said that all his gi were in the washing, Johnny had just assumed it meant he was going to come to class dressed in sweatpants and an old t-shirt.

He’d never imagined this.

His black gi fit Daniel like a second skin; the belt accentuating his lean waist, the sleeveless top giving way to long tan arms.

Johnny’s belly tightened when Daniel sidled next to him, head straight, shoulders level.

“Let’s get started?” he asked in a serious tone.

But there was a gleam in his eye that told Johnny he knew exactly what he was doing.


	27. Admit One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is easier to read on mobile.

Daniel regretted ever teaching Johnny about emojis. Only Johnny could turn something good into something so annoying.

> Daniel: At the supermarket. Need anything?
> 
> Johnny: 🍺🍺🍺

Daniel rolled his eyes.

> Daniel: You know you could have just typed that out, right?
> 
> Johnny: 👀
> 
> Daniel: Whatever. Do we need bread?
> 
> Johnny: 🕵🏼👣💬

A long pause, during which Daniel tapped his foot impatiently against the vinyl floor.

Ping.

> Johnny: 🍞✔️
> 
> Daniel: Ok, well let me know if we need anything else.

He was about to put away his phone when it pinged again.

> Johnny: 🎟

Daniel squinted at the screen.

> Daniel: What?

_Johnny is typing..._

> Johnny: 🎟 👉🏻 🛏👅🍆 😏

> Daniel: 🤦🏻


	28. Handyman

“The showerhead is leaking again,” Daniel sighed.

Johnny hummed, and continued to shovel eggs into his mouth. Daniel poured himself coffee, and didn’t think of it for the rest of the day.

It’s only the next morning, when the nozzle didn’t let out a single stray drop, that he started to wonder.

When Daniel asked him, Johnny frowned. “Yeah, didn't you say it was leaking?”

Daniel froze. He thought of all the clogged drains that he’d complained about, the faulty wires, the flickering lights - a stupid part of him had always thought that things just fixed themselves.

“Thanks,” he croaked.


	29. Sideshow

Johnny was watching the movie with his head stretched back against the sofa, and Daniel couldn’t stop staring. The way the blue light played across his features, the slope of his nose, the crinkle around his eyes.

“You make me sick,” the lieutenant told Mahoney on-screen.

“Thank you, sir. I make everybody sick.”

A flash of white teeth, glistening in the dark. Johnny looked at Daniel at that moment, like he wanted to share the joke, but he noticed the scrutiny instead. He rolled his eyes, and leaned forward to peck Daniel on the lips, before returning to the movie.


	30. Girl Afraid

Amanda was standing at the door, looking around the dojo.

“Hey. Daniel’s not here, but I can _—_ ”

“No, no. I _—_ ” She took something out of her bag. “I came to drop this off. Sam said he needed it?”

It was a lemon squeezer. Johnny looked up. Her eyes were darting over him now, again and again, like a compulsion.

 _She’s sizing me up,_ he realized.

When Amanda realized her mistake, she snatched her hand back. “You know what, she could have brought it next week. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come.”

“No, wait.” Johnny jerked forward, but she’d already left.


	31. Rugged

Johnny’s beard was associated with bad things.

He had it when they first saw each other all those years ago at the dealership. He grew it back after Miguel almost died. Then again, when Kreese died.

It's why Daniel started worrying when Johnny didn't shave for two weeks straight.

He asked about it when they were both spent and panting at the ceiling.

Johnny looked at him, then with a wicked gleam in his eye, rolled on top of him. “Because I know you like this,” he rasped, rubbing the beard against his throat.

Daniel shuddered from head to toe.


	32. Cold Lips

It had seemed like a good idea at the time; walk the beach, get some ice cream.

“This is amazing.” Daniel licked a long line that was about to fall off his cone. “It tastes like _—”_

Johnny could feel his own ice cream drip into his knuckles.

“Wait,” Daniel said, tongue darting out to lick his lips again. He frowned. “Could it be hazelnut? Wait, _is it—”_

Johnny lunged forward and swallowed the rest of the words from his mouth. Thank God, nobody was around, because when Johnny released him, Daniel’s eyes were glazed over.

“Tastes like pecan,” Johnny said.


	33. Last Man Standing (P·1)

It was a normal night out, up until the moment Daniel returned to the bar with a bruise on his cheek.

Johnny shot to his feet. He grabbed Daniel by the jaw and turned his face toward the light, but Daniel shook him off.

“Just some asshole with a big mouth. I dealt with him.”

“What?” Johnny growled. He jerked toward the bathroom, but Daniel yanked him back by the wrist.

“I said I dealt with him, alright?”

Johnny gritted his teeth, and checked over Daniel’s body, lightning quick.

His heart fell when he noticed the blood on his knuckles.


	34. Unusual (P·2)

Johnny knocked on the door of the dojo. “American Idol is on in ten minutes.”

Daniel grunted from where he was doing single-leg push-ups on the mat.

Johnny watched him for a minute before returning to the garage. He didn’t know how long he spent sorting his tools, but when he went to the living room, Daniel was lying on the sofa browsing his phone.

“Hey,” he said, eyeing the blank television screen. “Aren’t you gonna watch?”

Daniel shrugged. “Don’t feel like it.”

Johnny bit his lip. He was usually giving Johnny a play-by-play by now.

“Okay.”

Something was wrong.


	35. Loose Tongue (P·3)

Daniel was a lightweight when it came to hard liquor.

“Come on, big boy. Put it in me.”

Johnny snorted, and pulled Daniel to his feet. Daniel immediately started to rub his cheek against Johnny’s chest.

“Mmm... N’wonder you’re the top.”

Johnny stopped moving. “What?”

“You’re bigger,” Daniel slurred. “And manlier. S’how people know I’m the girl in the relationship.”

Johnny had a bad, bad feeling inside of him.

“Is that what the asshole told you at the bar?”

Daniel’s head came up. He blinked slowly like he didn’t understand.

“I’m drunk,” he said, before puking all over Johnny’s feet.


	36. New Memories (P·4)

Daniel didn’t remember much about that drunken night.

All he knew was that Johnny was looking at him differently now— with an awareness that he’d never shown before.

He was acting differently too. Paying more attention to Daniel’s body during sex. Kissing every inch of him before going down on him, warm mouth swallowing him whole. Licking him open, until he was soft and pliant.

In the haze of pleasure, Daniel recalled the words that were sneered at him at the bar.

Somehow they didn’t matter anymore. Not when Johnny was making him feel like the center of his world.


	37. Bad Dreams

There was a pressure around his throat. It was getting tighter and tighter, closing in all around him. Johnny couldn’t breathe. He opened his mouth, but nothing was coming out. Help. _Help._

_Why was nobody helping him?_

He jerked up in bed, gasping for breath. Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder, warm palm cupping his jaw.

“Shhh, it’s okay.”

Johnny clutched Daniel’s arm and pressed his face into Daniel’s neck. Tried to let the smell of sandalwood calm him down. Slow down his racing heartbeat.

“It’s okay. He’s gone,” Daniel said, his voice rough with sleep. “Kreese is gone.”


	38. One Place

It had something to do with Daniel’s need for control. Tonight he was wound tight, pacing back and forth with clenched fists.

“—just don’t understand why Amanda doesn’t want the car, it was a _peace_ offering and—”

He was barely pausing for a breath. Johnny got up and clasped a hand around his wrist. Before Daniel could react, Johnny had him pinned against the wall, and caught in a hard, open-mouthed kiss.

“Take off your clothes,” he growled in Daniel’s ear.

Daniel liked being in control, but the bedroom was the one place where he didn’t need to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block. Go away! 👻


	39. Sadness Inside

Johnny didn’t react when Daniel made a three-page lesson plan. Didn’t make a peep when the new kid started practicing the crane kick.

“Hey,” Daniel said, when the last student straggled out. “Everything okay?”

Johnny removed his headband. “Yeah, why?”

“You seem off.”

Johnny worked his jaw, as he stared down at the fabric. “Today’s the day my mom died.”

Daniel’s heart sank. They never talked about Laura; the word _mom_ was only mumbled when Johnny was tired or drunk.

“I’m sorry.”

Johnny nodded, and then shrugged. “Yeah, well.”

He didn’t fight it when Daniel pulled him into a hug.


	40. First Time

The first time they’d had sex, Daniel was so nervous he’d nearly puked. They’d messed around before, but this was _different_.

He waited until they were long into the make-out session, until Johnny was a hot and heavy weight on top of him before suggesting it.

Johnny’s voice went husky. “Are you sure?”

At his nod, Johnny caught him in a searing kiss. He insisted on doing it face-to-face. His fingers were clever as he prepped Daniel. When he sunk in, it was slow, careful.

The moment he started thrusting, Daniel wondered why the hell they hadn’t done it before.


	41. Bitterness

Anthony had lost the baby fat. He was taller, more athletic. He also looked at his dad like he was a degenerate. Johnny didn’t know how to handle him.

“It’ll be a quick run to the store,” Daniel said, getting up.

“Dad, you don’t need to—”

“No, please. I insist.”

Anthony huffed and returned to his phone. When Daniel left, Johnny bit his lip.

“You could be nicer with your dad.”

Anthony ignored him.

“Hey, man. He’s trying, alright? What more do you want?”

“He could stop being…” Anthony’s lip curled in disgust.

Johnny clenched his jaw and looked away. 


	42. One Thing

Daniel almost lost it when he saw the mushy vegetables in the sink.

“How many times do I need to tell you? Empty the drain when you’re done doing the dishes.”

Johnny rolled his eyes. “Come on. It’s not that big a deal.”

“It is to me,” Daniel snapped. “I hate it, and it’s disgusting.”

“Oh, and you never do anything that I hate?”

“Name _one_ thing.”

He scrambled to think of something.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. “So?”

Johnny placed his hands on his hips, and worked his jaw.

“I’ll think of something,” he grumbled before leaving in a huff. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 📢 I usually post two drabbles at a time.
> 
> Sorry, I haven’t been around! I’ve been going through a lot of stuff lately. That being said, I hope you’re all safe and in good health.


End file.
